


Don't Touch

by MissYuki1990



Series: Curing My SNK Obsession [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Do you think you could come like this, Levi?” the deep, throaty voice shook Levi to his very core, and he struggled to open his eyes, looking down into dilated blue orbs of his lover, wanting to answer him but feeling as though his ability to form words was taken from him what seemed like hours ago.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A smirk tilted those beautiful, rosy lips, and Levi felt a spark of delicious dread shiver down his spine, because even though he could hardly form a coherent thought he knew what was coming, and he knew he would love every second of it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Erwin-”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Let’s see how long you’ll last, hm?” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

Pale skin glimmered in the dim light, beads of sweat rolling down the arched torso. Raven strands fanned over the pillow and dilated silver eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling, thin lips parting without a sound escaping them, only soft gasps for air echoing against stone walls.

Rough hands wrapped around the wooden headboard as silver eyes slid shut, a deep, reverberating moan rumbling in his chest, small feet digging into the mattress and thighs pressing against the strong sides of his lover as full, succulent lips littered open-mouthed kisses against his chest, dexterous tongue circling hardened nipples before blunt teeth bit into one startling a gasp out of him and making every single muscle in his body coil.

Big, strong hands rubbed his sides, purposefully staying as far away from his aching need as possible. Thumbs passed over his hipbones, following the v-line leading to his weeping member, and he whined when they passed it, those hands slipping up quivering thighs and settling on his knees, pushing his legs further apart.

Licks and nips were scattered down the middle of his chest and stomach, before a nose nuzzled into the trail of soft black hairs leading to his cock and he gasped, arching almost completely off of the bed when hot air was blown over his sensitive, yet to be touched flesh.

“Do you think you could come like this, Levi?” the deep, throaty voice shook Levi to his very core, and he struggled to open his eyes, looking down into dilated blue orbs of his lover, wanting to answer him but feeling as though his ability to form words was taken from him what seemed like hours ago.

A smirk tilted those beautiful, rosy lips, and Levi felt a spark of delicious dread shiver down his spine, because even though he could hardly form a coherent thought he knew what was coming, and he knew he would love every second of it.

“Erwin-”

“Let’s see how long you’ll last, hm?” the blue-eyed demon murmured as he crawled over Levi’s body, making sure that he would in no way touch the younger man’s straining need, and Erwin parted his legs as much as he could making Levi raise his own, pressing his thighs against Erwin’s.

Levi tilted his head back and moaned pleadingly when Erwin pressed his lips against his lover’s, tracing the seams of delicious lips with the tip of his tongue before he deepened the kiss. Distracting his lover like this, Erwin reached over to the nightstand with his right hand and dipped his fingers into the small jar of oil he placed there earlier especially for this occasion.

Erwin’s left hand fisted in the covers as he slowly kissed down the pale column of Levi’s neck, biting into the silver-eyed man’s right shoulder before moving lower as his slipped his right hand between them. Bypassing his lover’s achingly hard member and lightly biting into one hardened nipple, Erwin circled the tight ring of muscle leading into Levi’s welcoming warmth, smirking against pale, heated skin when Levi moaned, still not going against Erwin’s no-touch rule by tightening his hold on the headboard.

Levi held his breath unconsciously, eyes slipping closed as he buried his head back into the fluffy pillow, lips parting more and more, the tendons in his neck straining as he struggled to remain still, feeling Erwin’s thick finger slowly pushing into him.

His toes curled in the messed up sheets, every single muscle in his body coiling, but he breathed out sharply, collapsing on top of the bed, a slight whimper escaping him when Erwin’s finger left the tight entrance quickly, leaving Levi feeling empty and dangling on the edge.

“GAH!” Levi choked out, burying his shoulders back into the mattress when Erwin repeated the action, the younger man’s hips rising off of the bed with the slow thrust, but in the next moment Erwin placed his left hand on Levi’s stomach and pushed him down, keeping him in place as he slowly pulled his finger out, starting an agonizingly slow rhythm, shadowed blue eyes watching his perfect lover trembling beneath him, overcome by desire and passion, but still obeying Erwin’s order.

Erwin bowed down to lick a small bead of sweat trailing down the arch of Levi’s neck, feeling the younger man swallow thickly before blunt teeth nipped on one straining tendon, the bite soothed by a kiss seconds later, before Erwin traced one jutting collar bone with the tip of his tongue.

“Erwin… Erwin, please…”

“Shhhhh…” the older man soothed lovingly as he slowly rotated his finger inside the tight heat, moving up to press a light kiss against Levi’s forehead, soft lips trailing over tightly shut eyes and blushing cheeks. “You’ll feel really good soon,” he murmured and nipped on the tip of Levi’s right ear, sending a pleasure-filled shiver down the lithe body, “I promise.”

In the next moment Levi gasped and twitched under Erwin, the headboard creaking when Levi pulled on it as though he was trying to escape Erwin’s sweet torture, the pulse of pleasure which spread over Levi’s body pushing him that much closer to the edge.

Erwin let go of a deep, dark laugh, full of promises and desire, watching as Levi bit into the inside of his lips as another oil-slick finger was pushed inside the constricting channel, a muffled whine echoing against the stone walls around them, Levi’s whole face scrunching up, the muscles of his stomach rippling as he tried to hold back from falling over the edge.

Erwin’s glance darted to the hard member resting against Levi’s stomach, the head red and smearing pearly beads of pre-come in short, black hairs and over perfect pale skin. Moving backwards, Erwin bowed down, his fingers deep within Levi’s tight heat, and – careful as not to touch his lover’s achingly hard cock – Erwin licked the beads off of soft skin, a shiver passing down his back and his neglected member twitching between his thighs when Levi let go of a startled yelp and his whole body gave an abrupt jerk, the headboard creaking dangerously because of the strength of Levi’s hold on it.

Erwin twisted his fingers within Levi, eyes wide open as not to miss the slightest move of the perfect body at his disposal, watching as those storm-like orbs snapped open, lips parting suddenly although no sound escaped them, well-sculptured chest rising as Erwin pressed his fingers against Levi’s prostate in steadily growing pressure, pressing down on Levi’s stomach with his left hand to keep the younger man from arching off of the bed or rolling onto Erwin’s fingers.

Erwin could see just how hard Levi’s muscles were coiled, pale skin stretched tautly over them, beads of sweat glimmering in the weak light of the single candle burning on the nightstand.

“Erwin, I need to…” Levi choked out, voice weak and wavering, raspy and strained, looking at Erwin with pleading eyes, “Please, I can’t…”

Jabbing his fingers against the small bundle of nerves inside Levi, Erwin smirked, pulling his fingers out and adding another, feeling the tightness of Levi’s channel stretching around them, and Levi mewled, a couple of tears trailing down cheeks tinged with a heavy blush, kiss-swollen lips parting and a small drop of saliva trailing down his chin.

Erwin picked up the pace for the smallest of fragments, watching as Levi pressed his bared teeth tightly together, mewls mixing with agonized whimpers, the lithe body moving as much as it could with Erwin’s thrusts, the hand pressed against his stomach and the order to keep his hands away still stopping Levi from finding release.

Erwin swallowed thickly, licking dry lips, knowing that he won’t be able to do this much longer. He needed to bury himself inside Levi. He needed to feel his lover’s tight heat around his cock, but he so rarely got the chance to watch his most trusted companion like this, coming undone because of Erwin’s touch.

But he _did_ torture Levi for long enough, and with a slow intake of air, Erwin moved lower, tongue peeking out, and he listened carefully as he licked Levi’s straining cock from bottom to tip, pressing his tongue against the thick vein at the same time as he jabbed his fingers against Levi’s prostate, wrapping his lips around the head of his lover’s cock in time to swallow the strings of come, moaning when Levi let go of a choked up, breathless cry, arching off of the bed, twitching harshly, thighs pressing against Erwin’s shoulders as his orgasm shook his body.

Erwin pulled his fingers out of Levi’s twitching hole, climbing over his shivering, whimpering lover to dip his fingers inside the jar of oil, smearing it over his right hand and warming it up as he leaned over Levi and pressed his lips against those quivering ones, Levi kissing him back weakly, unable to function.

“You can touch,” Erwin pressed out in a tight voice, and Levi reacted quicker than Erwin thought possible. Trembling fingers entangled in Erwin’s hair, tugging him closer, blunt teeth biting Erwin’s lips as Levi dug his fingers in the tender skin behind Erwin’s ears.

Unable to hold back any longer, Erwin reached between them, spreading the oil over his achingly hard cock, feeling Levi wrap his legs around his waist. The younger man whimpered when Erwin led his member to the twitching entrance, the head pressing against it, and with one powerful thrust he buried himself balls deep within the constricting heat, squeezing his eyes tightly shut when Levi cried out and arched up into him, the smaller, yet undeniably stronger body wrapping around Erwin, nails digging into the shifting muscles of Erwin’s back.

The commander braced his weight on his elbows and knees, rocking his body in quick, hard thrusts, the mewls and whimpers passing Levi’s lips sounding like music to Erwin’s ears, and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

That last coherent thought was confirmed when the channel around him tightened, and Erwin grunted as he buried his face in the junction of Levi’s neck and left shoulder, biting into salty skin as he spilled his load within the welcoming heat, managing just a few frantic, abrupt thrust before his body failed him, collapsing on top of Levi, breathing deeply to fill his deprived lungs with air.

Erwin raised his head when a felt soft lips press a tender kiss against his brow, and a small smile titled his lips when he found Levi looking up at him with droopy eyes.

“You’re heavy,” Levi blurted out bluntly and Erwin couldn’t help but laugh, resting his forehead on Levi’s and nudging the younger man’s nose with the tip of his own.

“I know,” Erwin answered in a tight, strained voice, forcing himself to swallow even though his mouth was dry, the pure taste of Levi still lingering on his tongue.

“I don’t mind,” Levi answered in a quiet whisper, and Erwin pressed his lips against Levi’s, the younger man sighing into Erwin’s mouth, tips of his fingers tracing the muscles along his older lover’s spine.

“I know,” Erwin murmured against Levi’s lips, feeling the minute shiver that wrecked the smaller man’s body. “I love you,” he added, raising his head to look in Levi’s eyes, his heart racing when a small, hardly visible smile curled the corners of Levi’s lips.

Small, incredibly strong hands came to cup Erwin’s face, thumbs caressing stubbled cheeks.

“I know,” Levi murmured quietly and leaned up to peck lush lips, “and I love you too.”

* * *

**Wow… That was… _Something_ …**


End file.
